Contact Info
by Squabble
Summary: Set after the prequels, before series 4. Becker accidentally clicks on Sarah's contact profile on his phone, bringing back a happy memory. Jess, Matt. Secker-ish. One-shot for now.


**A/N: Edited the confusing bit.**

_In the end, everyone ends up alone._  
_Losing her, the only one who's ever known._  
_Who I am,_ w_ho I'm not, who I wanna be._  
_No way to know, how long she will be next to me._  
_-The Fray (You Found Me)_

Becker closed the lid of the last gun case and rubbed his eyes. After two hours and three cups of coffee he was finally done checking that each and every case had all of it's assigned gun parts. Apparently a new job that needed to be done every month or so. They just recently had a situation which didn't end too well.

He massaged the back of his neck, trying to work out the kinks as he walked out of the armory and into the maze of corridors.

Becker barely made it half way down the hall when his phone vibrated. He stepped aside, allowing a technician to walk past, before glancing at the small screen. A text from Jess.

_Anomaly. ADD glitching, lol. i'm trying 2 fix it right now. Can you call Matt? I dont have his numbr and I no u don't like txting. -Jess_

Becker managed to decipher the message this time and wearily went on to call Matt. He flipped down his contact list to the heading labelled as 'ARC'.

"Excuse me, sir."

The Captain looked up as he pressed on Matt's name.

One of the soldiers he commanded stood in front of him, a mixture of papers and yellow files in his hands. The soldier noticed his phone and nodded.

"Sorry, sir. I'll get back to you later," he spun around and walked away.

Becker nodded and held his mobile to his ear. He turned around, heading back to the armory. It was a good thing he had done the gun check earlier.

The phone ran once...twice.

_Where are you?_ Becker thought impatiently. The last thing they needed was their team leader missing in action.

It rang one more time before voice mail picked up.

Becker stopped walking and froze, mentally slapping himself. He must have accidentally clicked on the name _below_ Matt's while he was distracted by the paperwork.

'Sorry, I'm not here at the moment, but you can try again later or just leave a message at the sound of the tone.'

Becker hung up, Sarah's voice still lingering in his mind. He exhaled slowly, trying to forget what just happened.

He forced himself to look back at his mobile, to call the right person this time. Instead, Becker found himself looking at Sarah's contact profile. She must have gotten access to his phone at some point or another because it had been customized and filled out. Becker's eyes went from her phone number he had memorized, but never called, to the extra information.

**Name:**_ Doctor Sarah Page (it's Sarah to you Becker not Doctor Page, ma'am, Page, etcetera,)_  
**Address:**_ Ask Abby  
_**Occupation:**_ Dealing with prehistoric creatures, possibly the myths and legends we all know about. Or in short form, the ARC. Shouldn't you know?  
_**Email:**_ SarahPage(at)you have my number just call. co. uk  
_**Notes:**_ I was bored so don't blame me. Did you know in 'Becker' terms, 'I'll be back in a minute' means 'I'll be back in half an hour'? Keep that in mind Captain, in case you say that to a girlfriend or something..._

Becker found it hard to swallow. He remembered that day clearly. There had been an under water anomaly in the Thames. Abby said something similiar had happened before and she went in with Temple, claiming they knew what they were doing. He stayed ashore with his men watching the perimeter, in case the creature resurfaced. Sarah had waited with him on the docks, insisting he needed some company. She kept them entertained with small talk until Becker was approached by one of his soldiers.

He was notified that Temple and Abby, along with the creature were on the other side of the Thames. Becker had told Sarah he would be back in a minute, thinking a few rounds would take care of the situation. Apparently it took more than a few rounds. It also took a speed boat, a rock, a disposable camera, and his swimming skills to detain the creature, rush Daphne and Scrappy on shore and withdraw Quinn from the water. Somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, per usual.

Becker recalled dragging Temple and Quinn towards Sarah while Abby went off to calm Lester. Sarah had been grinning, and now he understood why, other than the fact they were all soaked to the bone.

He bit his cheek, hard, to keep the thoughts in his mind just thoughts. Ignored the faint taste of blood he stared down at the contact photo. It was on an crude angle, but Sarah was smiling happily. The background proved that the photo had been taken sometime during the interval of his absence, when she figured out how his mobile worked.

A sharp tap on his head brought him back to reality.

_Sarah was dead, and it was his fault._

Becker looked up and blinked, taking a moment to remember where he was.

"Becker, you all right?" An Irish voice asked. Matt was in front of him, his hands in his pockets and a concerned expression on his face.

Becker sighed and nodded before glancing back down at his mobile. He hesitated for a second, then pressed on the 'delete contact' icon and closed the screen. It would be better if he forgot about her, but he would never forget Sarah Page.

"Yeah, fine. I was trying to call you."

Matt raised an eye brow.

"You were taking your time," he said and motioned with his head to the mobile. "New phone?"

Becker shook his head.

"I was just caught up with something," he muttered and cleared his throat. "There's an anomaly, the ADD is malfunctioning at the moment so the alarms are down."

Matt nodded slowly, frowning.

"Are you sure you're fine? You weren't responding to me before."

"I'm _fine_," Becker repeated with unnecessary harshness. He hadn't even noticed Matt call his name three times. "Jess didn't tell me the coordinates. Get them from her and meet me in the car. I'll get the guns."

Matt mock saluted and jogged past him towards the main ops room, wisely not pressing the soldier any further.

Becker continued on to the armory, one hand gripping his mobile tightly which was warm from being held so long.

He could have called her, but he didn't.

He should have called.

___Where were you, when everything was falling apart?  
All my days, were spent by the telephone.  
That never rang, and all I needed was a call.  
That never came, to the corner of First and Amistad  
-The Fray (You Found Me)_  



End file.
